Lonely Love
by GalaticMilkCarton
Summary: Gwynn is the Spirit of Love, commonly referred to as Aphrodite or Cupid. She always keeps to herself, never talking to others. She's created a shell of loneliness. But when she gets thrown into this Guardians mess, she meets a white-haired boy named Jack Frost. As she gets to know the Winter Spirit, will she finally break out of her shell and fall in love? Jack/OC (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is the rewrite of my old fanfic, Jack and Jackie. I still plan on this being Jack/OC, and I know Aphrodite is an overused OC, but bear with me. Anyway, let me know how you liked it in the reviews!

**Gwynn's outfit is on my Polyvore!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or any other music/tv/movies/books I mention, only my OC.**_

* * *

><p>My name is Gwendolyn, but I go by Gwen. I'm the Spirit of Love. Most of you may know me as Cupid or Aphrodite, but I prefer Aphrodite. I know I'm not the typical love spirit. I am not freakily obsessed with pink, not everything I own has hearts on it, and my hair is not blonde, nor are my eyes blue.<p>

This is the story of how I died. Just kidding, it's about how I found out that even I, the lonely goddess, can find love.

My eyes opened and my wonderful dream of food and internet cats came to a close. I threw the orchid blanket off me and stepped onto the cold wooden floors. I shuffled over to the vanity over by my floor length windows. Sitting down and grabbing my hairbrush, I decide to tale the rat's nest in my hair first.

After I finished with that, I stood up and snapped my fingers. Baby pink and gold mist surrounded me. When it cleared, I was standing in my modern clothes, which consisted of white skinny jeans, a dusty-rose colored t-shirt, black leather jacket, and short black combat boots. I had my snowflake necklace on and my amethyst ring. I'm very attached to my snowflake necklace, but I didn't know why.

I sat back down at the vanity and pulled out my makeup drawer. I picked out some clear lip gloss, black eyeliner, and mascara. My skin is a perfect porcelain color and is blemish free. My hair is a deep mahogany color and reaches my lower back, perfectly straight. My eyes are the strangest part of my appearance. They shift from a stormy grey to a blue-grey to a sapphire blue. It isn't light reflection or anything, they just constantly shift. I line my eyes into a dramatic cat eye and add mascara. I add the lip gloss as a finishing touch and smile at my reflection.

I step out of my room and walk down the hall to the dove hall. There, all my little doves get the names of soon-to-be couples and help me get them together. You didn't think I did this job all alone? I would never get any work done! Anyway, in the center of the room is a large, clear screen. I touch it on the bottom right corner and it starts up. The screen glows with lavender light.

Once it's all booted up, I glance at the list of couples on the screen and print it out. I assign two or three to each bird and watch as they fly out. I give myself five couples and get to work.

I study the names of the first couple and their location. _Brett Marskey and Kit Smith; Savannah, Georgia, USA. _I close my eyes and picture the city in my head. I feel wind rushing around me and when it stops, I open my eyes. I look around and see the trees with Spanish moss, and historical buildings. The air felt cold, so I'm guessing its winter. I'm by a Starbucks, and I immediately see the soon-to-be couple.

I spread my white and gold feathered wings and hover over their tables, at least twenty feet of the ground. I pull out my bow and nock two arrows. Pulling back the string, I waited until they bumped into each other, then BAM, I let the arrows fly. They hit their backs and their irises flashed pink, then they started talking. I started to fly away, but I crashed into someone.

"Watch it, Remma!" I shout, thinking it was my friend.

"Not Remma," it says and by the tone of voice, it was an annoyed male. I turn around and gasp when I see a teenage boy, who doesn't look much older than myself. He has white hair and is paler than me.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," I say, putting out my hand as an offer to help him up. He pushes it away and stands up.

"Hi, I'm Jack Frost," he says, "Who are you?"

"Aphr… oh crap I have to go! Nice meeting you!" I shout, then turn and Leave. I was falling behind on my work. I pull out my list and look at the next name. _Rory Williams and Amelia Pond; Leicester, England, UK._

I decide to fly there instead of teleport because my wings need to stretch. I took off right away and was soon met with the blue-green color of the ocean. It was calm today, and I had no troubling winds on my way over. I finally landed in the small English village.

I spotted the pair easily. They were sitting on a bench and talking about how boring the village was. Well, Amelia was doing the talking and Rory was eating a sandwich. I easily shot them with an arrow and I watch their eyes flash pink. I fly away to my next destination.

I go back to my home. Its outside looks like a castle, with towers and ornate windows. It's an off-white limestone walls line the gold-framed windows. I walk through the tall golden doors and up the spiral staircase to my room.

I enter my room and flop down on my bed. I stare at my walls, which are full of maps of my favorite cities, like London, Paris, Rome, and New York. My ceiling has a nice, simple chandelier made of crystals. My hardwood floors are covered in a soft, cream rug. My bed is a double, just big enough for two people to sleep on, or one of me since I tend to sprawl out all over the mattress or just lay diagonally. The comforter is a solid orchid color, with silver and gold embroidered flowers.

My phone starts whistling the song _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift. I grab it off my nightstand and look to see who's calling me. It's Remma, the Grim reaper. I answer the call.

"Hey Remma," I say.

"_Hey Gwen. Who was that cute spirit you bumped into in Savannah?"_ she asks. That's Remma for you, just cuts straight to the chase.

"I don't know, I think his name was Jack something. Seemed familiar though," I told my best friend. I know, odd isn't it. Love and Death are best friends.

"_Jack? Like Jack Frost?"_ she squeals in my ear.

"Yeah, sounds right." I roll my eyes.

"_He's the cutest spirit, but no one is ever able to talk to him. He's always isolated, brining winter when it's needed."_

"Whatever. So, how was your day? Any unusual deaths?"

"_Yeah. Someone was killed in a freak dishwasher accident. I have to go, duty calls."_

"Okay, bye!" I pressed the end call button. _Freak dishwasher accident? That's weird, _I muse.

I grab a book off my bookshelf and began reading, one of my favorite past times. I picked _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, _one of my all-time favorites. I grab a throw blanket, snuggle into my bean bag, and opened it to the place I last left off.

Just over a decade has passed, and I am busier than ever before. I rarely get sleep, so I have dark bags under my eyes. I finally take a break and let my doves handle things for a while, they always seem to be able to manage without me. I trudge to my room and as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm out like a light.

My eyes flutter open and I unlock my phone. I look at the date and gasp. I've been asleep for a month! _Oh my god, I'm so behind on work. No no no no no! Ugh this is awful!_ I run my hand through my hair and pushed it out of my face. I jump out of bed and go immediately to my vanity. I notice the bags under my eyes have lightened significantly. I snap my fingers, not having any time to focus on my modern clothes. I run, my long dress swirling around my ankles. I burst through the doors to the dove hall, only to find everything in complete order. I smile, I knew I could trust them to do their jobs.

I decide to go out for a walk later that night after sorting out some things I missed while asleep. I look down and realize I forgot to change back into my modern clothes, but I'm too lazy to change now. I soar through the air over my home when suddenly, a figure runs across my lawn. I swoop down to find the intruder, but when I land on the lawn, something heavy hits the back of my head and darkness takes over.

0.

* * *

><p>I wake up in a tangle of cloth. It itches my skin and I realize that I'm in a burlap bag. <em>Who kidnaps spirits and puts them in bags?<em> I wonder. I struggle for a bit in the bag trying to break free when someone opens the top and I spill out onto the ground, somehow extremely gracefully.

I stand up and my mahogany hair topples over my shoulders. I brush the dirt off my dress and straighten my golden armband and heart necklace. I notice a boy by my feet, with a head full of familiar white hair. I spin around and see the four figures staring at the pair of us.

"Okay, so a fairy, Santa, Sandy, and a kangaroo kidnapped me. What for?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"I'm Tooth," the iridescent fairy says, introducing herself.

"Aphrodite," I say, nodding.

"We know, and I'm not a kangaroo," the not-a-kangaroo says with an Australian accent.

"Really? 'Cause with that accent and your ears, I could've sworn you were a kangaroo," I say, taking a step back and tripping on Jack, who had yet to wake up. I fell on top of him, which shook him awake.

"Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!" North says, holding out his arms in a welcoming way. A Dreamsand snowflake appears over Sandy's head.

"Wow, you've got to be kidding me," Jack says before two yetis pick him up and lift him upright. "Hey, hey. Whoa, put me down."

North nods. "I hope the yetis treated you well?" he asks us both.

I rub the back of my head. "I just _love_ being hit on the head and blacking out, thanks," I say sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal," Jack says at the same time with the same level of sarcasticness.

"Wait, there was a magic portal too?" I ask.

"Yep," Jack says.

"Oh, good!" North says, oblivious to our sarcasm. "That was my idea. You know Bunny, obviously."

"Obviously," Jack mutters.

"Nope," I say, popping the p. I notice one of my doves fly in with a scroll attached to its leg. I put out my hand and it lands delicately on my index finger. I ignore the odd looks from the others as I untie the message and unroll it. Surprisingly, it's from Remma. She says she couldn't reach me on my phone and was worried. I pull a feather quill from midair and write back a quick message. I attach it to the dove's leg and sent it off to give Remma the note.

"Sorry, Grim was worried about me. When someone is kidnapped, friends tend to worry, you know," I say, crossing my arms with attitude.

"So, introductions," North says, "Bunny." He points to the bunny, but I'm still convinced he's a kangaroo. He gives a curt nod, still irritated with us.

"The Tooth Fairy." The iridescent fairy flies over to Jack and I.

"Hello, Jack, I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth!" she squeals. She goes really close and inspects Jack's teeth. "Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes!" she gasps, "Oh they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!"

She starts to glide over to me and I take a step back, but my heel catches the back of my dress and I fall backwards. Luckily, a yeti catches me before I hit the floor and helps me back up.

"Are you okay, Aphrodite?" Tooth asks, steadying my shoulder.

"Yeah, I really hate this dress. I need to change," I say, then I snap my fingers and the rose and gold mist surrounds me. I concentrate on my modern clothes and when the mist clears, the dress that swished against my legs has disappeared and jeans and a leather jacket replaced it.

"Much better," I say, fixing my hair into a side braid.

"So, I've heard a lot about you and your teeth too," Tooth says, leaning in.

"Nope, you are not examining my teeth." I push her away.

Tooth glides away and all attention returns to North. "Then here's Sandman."

I turn to look at him and I see he's asleep. "Sandy! Sandy! Wake up!" North says, nudging Sandy. Sandy jolts awake and smiles when he sees the two of us.

"Hey! Anyone want to tell us why we're here?" Jack asks.

"That would be lovely," I add. The Dreamsand above Sandy's head morphs into a very fast-paced group of images.

"Sorry, Sandy, but I can't understand you," I say. Then I had an idea. I know American Sign Language because Remma made me learn it with her.

"Do you know sign language?" I ask Sandy. He nods aggressively and then repeats what he previously said with a Dreamsand hand. I nod and smile, now understanding what he just said. Jack is still confused, so he turns to the other three.

"I musta done something really bad to get you four together," he says, walking away from the group. He frosts an elf holding a tray of cookies as it marches past, then turns back around to face the four. I walk away and go stand by the railing.

"Am I on the Naughty List?" he asks with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Naughty List? You hold record! But no matter," North says, shaking his head, "We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate."

"How come?" Jack asks. I can feel a storm brewing and shrink back a bit more.

"Ah, good question," Bunny says, more directed to North.

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now… you are Guardian!" North's voice booms. Yetis light ceremonial torches. Elves leap from the rafters, unfolding banners as they descend. Baby tooth fairies were coming towards us with wreaths, on made of snowflakes and the other made of bright pink hearts. Elves on the floor started playing horns and drums.

"What are you doing? Get that off of me!" Jack yells, but his cries are lost in the ruckus. I push away the wreath of hearts. A pair of yetis push me and Jack into the center of the room. An elf grabs my attention and points to a pillow with a ceremonial crown on it. I shake my head, refusing to put it on. It's a circlet made of swirling gold and ruby hearts. It looks ridiculous.

I look at Jack and see he is more confused than me. I shrug at him and turn back to the four. North had a large book. He blows off the dust and opens it, beginning to read.

I was aggravated enough and apparently Jack was too because at the same time I slammed my foot into the round, he slammed his staff, we shout, "Enough!" together. A cold wind swirls through the room and covers the floor in frost. Anyone within fifteen feet of me, with the exception of Jack, flew backwards.

"What on Earth makes you think I want to be a Guardian? In case you haven't noticed, I'm already behind on my work and this is taking up precious time! I've been asleep for a month! I don't know how I'll be ready for the weekend! It's a day away!" I shout towards the end.

North bursts out laughing. "Of course you do! Music!" The elves start to play again.

Jack slams his staff into the ground again, but nothing happens. "No music!" he shouts. I pull out three rose gold daggers and throw the knives across the room and the land in the walls directly above Tooth's, Bunny's, and North's heads. I didn't throw one at Sandy because he seems cool.

I keep glaring at them while Jack continues speaking. "Look, this is all very flattering, but ah, you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

"That's what I said!" Bunny says. I frown.

"I'm not Guardian material either. I'm too busy with work. If this is Moon's idea to get me to make friends, suck it, because I have one and that's all I need. Plus, I don't give a crap about any of this," I say, twirling another knife in my hand.

"Jack, Aphrodite, I don't think you understand what we do," Tooth says, swooping towards the massive globe behind us. It's covered in millions of tiny golden lights. "Each of those is a child."

"A child who believes. Good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them," North says.

"But this is pointless for me, then, because no one believes in me," I say, glancing at the globe. Jack sadly nods in agreement.

Jack makes a strangled sound and we turn around. Tooth has her fingers back in his mouth and is once again admiring them.

"Tooth! Fingers out of mouth!" North says with a sigh.

Tooth pulls away, her face slightly pink. "Oh, sorry. They're just so beautiful."

"Okay, no more wishy-washy!" North says. "Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

"You mean the Boogeyman?" Jack scoffs.

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well," North explains, pointing to the globe.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" Jack yells and I nod my head in silent agreement.

"Pick? You think we pick?" North shakes his head. "No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By the Man in the Moon."

Jack turns around and stares at the four, dumbstruck. "What?"

"Last night, Jack, Aphrodite, He chose you two," Tooth says calmly.

"Maybe," Bunny adds.

"The Man in the Moon, he talks to you?" Jack asks. He looks up to the skylight and my gaze follows. The moon is shining bright down on the Earth.

"You see, you cannot say no. It is destiny," North says, gesturing to the moon.

"Destiny, shmestiny. I don't care for destiny, never really works out for me," I say, waving my hand dismissively.

Jack still looks confused. "But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" He sighs. "After three hundred years, this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids? No, no that's not for me."

"No offense," I add. I turn to leave, but Bunny interrupts just as I spread my wings to fly off.

"How is that not offensive?" he grumbles. I turn and give him the best death glare I can muster.

He glared back. "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know anything about bringing joy to children? Especially love. Falling in love is for teens and adults," he continue. I'm pretty mad right now, and that just made it worse.

"Hey, kangaroo. It's not just that kind of love I spread. I help families, friendships. I help people care for others. And do you know what? Just because I'm the spirit of Love doesn't mean I immediately forgive those who have said harsh words or are just down right awful to me," I say angrily.

"Have you ever heard of snow days? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do," Jack says with a smirk that is wiped off with Bunny's next remark.

"But none of them believe in you." Bunny leans in closer to the two of us. "Do they, mate? You're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist. And you, Miss Aphrodite, you don't talk to anyone. You just seclude yourself in your little castle, no friends, nothing outside of your work. No one believes in either of you."

"You know what, kangaroo? You're right. I shut people out, I don't talk to anyone. Because alone is what I have, and alone protects me. Good bye," I say, then flick my hair over my shoulder and fly off in the moonlight, tears falling free from my eyes and down my face.

* * *

><p>AN: Hehehe, love that Sherlock quote and found it appropriate for the story. So thanks for reading and don't forget to review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hey guys, I'm really sorry this is so late. I have lost inspiration in this story and I've lost my story plotline, so I will most likely be putting this on hiatus. I'm terribly sorry and hope I can get back on with this as soon as possible. Thanks for the lovely reviews! Enjoy! Btw, I made a Tumbler blog for this to keep you guys updated on my stories. Check out the link in my bio.

* * *

><p>I fly into my room through my open window and flop down onto my bed. I quickly text Remma telling her to come over now.<p>

I summon my guitar and start playing the first song that comes to mind, which is _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons. I play until Remma comes rushing into my room, so quickly that all I see is a black streak before she tackles me in a hug.

"Gwynn, are you okay? What happened at North's?" she asks, pulling away from the hug, but keeping her hands on my shoulders.

I sigh and look down at my feet. "They told me I was to be a Guardian, I refused which made Bunny pissed who then made me pissed, then cry and run home like the lonely freak I am."

"Hey, look at me," Remma says. I look at her amber eyes. "You're not alone, you have me, your best friend. What did Bunny says, 'cos I'm totally gonna kick his ass."

I giggle lightly and wipe a stray tear from my cheek. "To quote him, I "Don't talk to anyone. You just seclude yourself in your little castle, no friends, nothing outside of work. No one believes in you." So, yeah, that hurt."

"Yeah, I'm totally going to kick his ass," she murmurs in my ear as she pulls me into another hug. "Hey, I have an idea."

"Am I going to regret this idea?" I ask, suspicious because of what happened last time she had an idea.

"No, I swear. I was just going to say let's bake cookies, then drown our sorrows in chocolate-y goodness and watch Doctor Who," she says. I smile and nod. We walk down to my kitchen and I grab the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies.

We were on the couch and just put on Doctor Who when the doorbell rang. I roll my eyes, throw off my blanket, and walk up to the door with Remma following me.

I look through the peep hole and see its North, the Ass-hole Kangaroo, as Remma and I dubbed him, and Jack Frost. Remma and I look at each other. She nods and I open the door, forgetting we are both in sweatpants and sports bras and probably have chocolate all over our faces.

"Do you need something? I was kind in the middle of watching Doctor Who," I say with an irritated voice. Remma crosses her arms and glares at them.

"Can I kick the kangaroo's ass now?" she whispers in my ear.

"Not yet," I reply, "We should hear what they want from us." She nods in agreement and we turn our attention back to the trio in front of us.

"Tooth needs our help," Jack says. I frown.

"Why?"

"Pitch," he says gravely. My eyes widen and I look to Remma.

"Go," she says, "Be a hero. You need to get out of the house once in a while anyways. And I solemnly swear I will not eat all the cookies."

I laugh. "Liar!"

"Ahem," North coughs.

"Oh, right, sorry." I look down at my outfit and grimace, then snap my fingers, not really caring what I appear in, which happened to be my traditional clothes. I step out the door, then turn around and wave goodbye to Remma. She waves back, then with a flick of her blood red hair, spins back into my home and runs inside, probably to eat the rest of the cookies.

"Soooooooooooooooo, how are we getting to Tooth's palace?" I ask. North motions to a great big red sleigh.

"Why, my sleigh of course!" he says. I hop on, my dress flowing behind me. Jack sits next to me and Bunny sits in front of us.

We get up into the air and North throws a snow globe, which bursts and shows an image of what I assume to be Tooth's palace. We fly straight through the portal, only to find horses made of Nightmare sand had captured the baby tooth fairies.

Jack flies up and grabs a baby fairy from the Night Mares. He sinks back down to the sleigh and opens his palms, revealing the fairy he saved.

"Aw, it's okay," I say.

"Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?" he asks. He looks concerned. _He looks cute when he's concerned._ Whoa, where did that come from? Weird. Anyways, Baby Tooth nods in response, although she's quaking in fear.

We fly closer to the palace and North spots a few Nightmares. "Here, take over!" he shouts, handing me the reins.

"What?!" I shout in surprise, but quickly grab the reins. I snap them to keep us going.

"Yah!" North grunts as he slices through the Nightmare. A couple tooth boxes fall out and land in the sleigh. The Nightmare disintegrates into black sand.

"They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny cried. I hand Jack the reins and climb towards the top of the sleigh, before spreading y wings and taking off into the air. I whip out three golden daggers and slash multiple Nightmares into obsidian sand.

Tooth is frantically trying to get back her tooth fairies, but it isn't looking too good. Eventually she gives up and we land.

"Tooth, are you okay?" I ask her, giving her a small hug.


End file.
